Double Trouble
by Snarkilicious
Summary: The Poynter twins were inseparable since birth, until they both turned eleven. When Reagan left Selina in Britain, they expected to not see each other for awhile...until Reagan comes back to Britain. A lot has changed; can they handle it? Read & Review.
1. Prologue: The Diaries

**Prologue: Selina's Diary**

There once was an anonymous being that started the statement "It's too good to be true". But in the present, some say it as "Some things are too good to be true." Well, in this thing that we are tossed into called "life", that same statement should be changed. In my storybook, it reads as "It's too true to even be considered "good"". Some call me a pessimist, I call it reality.

I am Selina-Jade Kallistrate Poynter. Because life is no storybook, and priceless stories get buried under the layers of time (everyday), I am writing down my life into this diary. I received this endowment from my most gracious loving aunt as an early birthday present. I love the silver lined pages and the black leather binding. My aunt was enchanted the book to never run out of parchment so I may continue writing until my final sentence is written, which is "the end". Any who, this diary is to bestow upon, not only my own descendants, but to other wizards who want to view life from its reality.

Today is August 31, 1991, which is on day less than two months prior to my twelfth birthday. Tomorrow will be September the first. It will also be my first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I will then officially embark my magical journey as a true witch.

Because I know how much this journey means to me, I am going to read this once I graduate. In order to ensure myself that I will not read this before I graduate, I will now make a small pledge.

I, Selina-Jade Kallistrate Poynter, promise to myself that I will read all of the pages in this book once I graduate Hogwarts.

Now that you know who I am, dear reader let the fun and games begin.

- Selina-Jade Kallistrate Poynter

August 31, 1991

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Reagan's Diary<strong>

"Life isn't about conquering the storm; it's about being able to dance in the rain."

This is probably one of the most factually correct statements by an anonymous that I have ever found. It's only because it is so true by itself. Life is a thing we-out of most likely- cannot conquer so instead we just dance to embrace the gifts that it grants upon us. My storybook, probably, shall not be as original as my sister, who is currently writing up a storm with her black swan quill. But, I can give it my best shot.

I am the one, the only, Reagan-Sienna Annabelle Poynter and the twin sister to Selina-Jade Kallistrate Poynter. Because (at least according to my mum) life is so short, I have decided to write it down into this white leather bounded diary. The leather is enchanted to never get dirty, and the golden lined parchment I am currently writing on is also enchanted to never end with pages until I write the finalizing sentence, which is "the end". I want to share the story of life from an optimistic individual's view, like mine.

The present date is currently August 31, 1991. It is my last day in Britain with my parents and sister, for I am going to Rosewood Prep of Magic in America with my Aunt Jessamine (who bought me this journal as an early present for my twelfth birthday). I cannot wait until Aunt Jessie and I Apparate to Aunt Jessie's newly bought flat in this place called Tennessee? Honestly, or at least in my opinion, that is quite a strange name for a place, don't you agree? My magical once-in-a-lifetime experience shall commence tomorrow. Lina made me promise to write to her separately from mum and dad's usual letter. As always, great twins think alike.

This reminds me, I want to solemnly swear to myself that I shall not read the memories in this diary until I graduate. So in order to do so, I will write it down on this piece of parchment:

I solemnly swear to myself, that I, Reagan-Sienna Annabelle Poynter, will not look back at the memories written into this diary until I graduate from Rosewood.

Now that's over with, I must now bid my farewell. Adieu, Britain! Bonjour, America!

- Reagan-Sienna Annabelle Poynter

August 31, 1991


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving Home: SelinaJade

We all know the drill. I do not own any of this because J.K. Rowling is an amazing talented writer who created my childhood and owns all of this except for the things/people you do not recognize. THAT would be MINE.

Also, this story starts off from their first years. It will be told in third person but at the end there will be diary excerpts from the one that it is focused on. I will do a time jump to the present which is during HBP. :3

* * *

><p>Selina-Jade Poynter hauled her trolley that toppled with her most favored belongings. Her mother cleverly shrunk all of Selina's belongings down into Selina's teal trunk, black suitcase, and her favored familiar, Ami (1), a silver half-Kneazle Bengal kitten's cage. Selina and her family then stopped directly in front of an infamous brick column in the wizarding world. Two signs that were painted with black numbers hung on each side of the column. The number nine hung on the right side of the column and the number ten did the same on the opposing side. The autumn breeze teased Selina's shoulder length blonde ringlets. Adriano-Callisto and Isabelle Poynter both urged their daughter to go on into the column whilst the Muggles were not looking. Selina just took one deep breath before she ran into the column. Selina waited for the crash, but instead, she was surprised by seeing a station's sign that read "Platform 9 ¾ Hogwarts Express Eleven O'clock". Her parents stood right behind her with smirks of knowing that their daughter would be surprised. Selina pushed her trolley to the porter (who then took her trunk and suitcase into an area of where the other belongings were to be found) and took Ami into her arms. Selina hugged her mother and father "good bye" as her mother was smiling with Selina's identical turquoise-gray watery eyes. Selina quickly jumped onto the train and started to search for a compartment.<p>

Unfortunately, for Selina, there were no empty compartments for the eleven year old platinum blonde girl. She then found a compartment where there were only two girls. A blue-eyed raven haired beauty, whose locks were thick and flowed in serene waves, her eyes was an icy blue and was glimmering mischief. The other girl, contrasted in skin color. With pale complexion that was compared to the raven haired girl's olive skin tone. The pale skinned girl had dark brunette hair that could have easily passed off as a brownish black and had slate gray eyes that came off as cold yet curious. Selina decided to break the slight unnerving silence.

"May I join you two?" Selina asked in her British drawl.

"Whatever floats your boat," the raven haired one said in retort.

"Or sinks your ship," the pale one and Selina said at the same time.

Selina gave her a small smile as she sat right next to her. The raven haired one sat in front of Selina and was giving her an impatient look that read 'Well?'

"Selina-Jade Kallistrate Poynter," Selina stated to the raven haired beauty. "_Lovely," _Selina said with a sarcastic emphasis to her,_ "_running into you two,"

"Jayla Avalyn Arsenault," the raven haired one drawled whilst cracking a smile at Selina's sarcasm, "nice to bloody meet you."

"Jetta Amelie Harper is my name," the pale brunette said with a smirk.

Selina opened her mouth to say something but was rudely interrupted by the sliding to open the compartment's door. Two blonde girls both stood there and were looking lost.

"May I help you?" Selina asked in bothered tone.

"Can we join you?" the girl with straight yellow blonde hair asked.

"Curiosity," Jayla started.

"Killed," Jetta continued.

"Le cat," Selina finished.

"I am taking that as I blunt 'yes'," the one with wavy sandy blonde hair replied.

'Sandy' sat next to Jayla who made an uncomfortable face. 'Yellow' sat next to 'Sandy'.

"May I have your acquaintance?" Selina asked them to break the sudden silence.

"Le name is Annaliese Danielle Lefevre," 'Yellow' stated.

"I am Zora Isis Morgan," 'Sandy' said with the flip of her hair.

"Jayla Avalyn Arsenault," Jayla said in retort wearing her cunning grin.

"Jetta Amelie Harper," Jetta replied with a signature smirk.

"Selina-Jade Kallistrate Poynter," Selina finished for all three of them.

"So, now that we are all acquainted, why don't we just play a game?" Selina suggested.

"What game?" Jayla, Annaliese, Jetta, and Zora all said in unison.

"It's sort of like 21 questions, except that we each ask a question and all of us answer it," Selina explained.

"Okay, I catch your drift," Zora piped up. "I will start. What house do you want to be in? Slytherin but Ravenclaw will do."

"Same here," Selina said in agreement.

"Slytherin," Jayla and Jetta said at the same time.

"Honestly, I don't care. Just anywhere with the exception of Hufflepuff. Ugh! My older brother is in there and he is all ready to be in an 'overprotective mode' on me, and not to mention that he is an annoying prat," Annaliese said.

Since the compartment was similarity to a booth, they went in a counter clockwise circle. The order was Zora, Jayla, Jetta, Selina, and finally Annaliese.

Jayla was about to ask her question until a girl with extremely curly hair that was a dirty blonde looked all happy and giddy slid their compartment door open.

"What the hell do you want?" Jayla said clearly agitated.

"Hi," the girl said clearly unaffected from Jayla's rudeness. "Lavender Brown, did you hear? Harry Potter is on the train; thought you ought to know."

With the words finally out of her mouth, the curly haired girl slid the compartment door close; eager to tell the next batch of people who did not know.

"Talkative, gossiping bitch," Jetta muttered.

"Agreed," Selina said with the rolling of her eyes.

"I second that notion," Zora said.

"I agree with le statement," Annaliese said before they all started laughing.

"So, Jay, isn't your turn?" Selina asked.

Jayla just nodded and then asked, "What do you guys do as a hobby?"

"I dance, draw, play Quidditch, and I do a little bit of piano," Selina said proudly.

"Sword fighting and archery," Jayla said.

"Wicked, I play Quidditch and theatrical arts," Jetta said.

"Reading, Quidditch, and cooking for me," Zora said.

"Reading and gymnastics," Annaliese replied.

It went on like that for the quintet a long while until another sliding of their compartment's door occurred. A girl with impossibly thick bushy brown hair with wide brown eyes had a "know-it-all" voice was accompanied by a shy round faced light brunette haired introvert.

"Hello, I am Hermione Granger. Have any of you lot seen a toad? Neville, here, has lost one," the girl spoke with a bossy voice.

The round face boy muttered inaudibly, "It's best not to bother anyone."

"No, so may you sod off and scurry off to your compartment, where you belong," Jayla jeered at Hermione as they soon left after the harsh words left Jayla's mouth.

Selina rolled her eyes at Hermione and the assembly then went back to their game. It went on like this for the whole entire two hour trip.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

Today was absolutely exhausting! Ugh, I now remember why I despised those train trips ma mere forced Rae and I into. I wonder how my twin is doing in America. In Hogwarts, everything is so beautiful. The Great Hall (Where we eat) is enchanted to look like the night sky and has floating candles in the air. I was Sorted into Slytherin like ma mere. I am actually excited for our lessons. I probably sound like a Ravenclaw-like mon pere-saying that. I also met four new friends. They're Jayla (or Jay) Arsenault, Jetta (or Jett) Harper, Zora Morgan, and Annaliese (or Anna) Lefevre. Zora and Anna both got Sorted into Ravenclaw. I hope they enjoy it there. I am in Slytherin with Jay and Jett. I feel really lucky. I cannot wait for tomorrow. I finally get to use my ebony wand that was made for me in France. I am so excited. I must write to Reagan as soon as possible. Exhaustion seems to overcome me. Yawn. I am going to bed soon. Au revoir, diary.

-Selina-Jade Kallistrate Poynter

September 1, 1991

* * *

><p>1) 'ami' means 'friend' in French. Selina's mother is of French descendant so therefore there are a few excerpts of French. (i.e. 'le' means 'the')<p>

2) Jayla Avalyn Arsenault means: 'happy';'life';'armory'

Jetta Amelie Harper means: 'coal black'; 'industrious'; 'one plays the harp'

Zora Isis Morgan means: 'light of dawn' 'supreme goddess' 'sea defender'

Annaliese Danielle Lefevre means: 'gracious, pledged to God' 'God is my judge' 'smith'

~ Fellize


End file.
